Convenient Misunderstanding
by Jen215
Summary: Dramione one-shot! "That may be a reasonable argument, if you were my date." "I am your date." He answered confidently. "Fake date." she informed.


Disclaimer: Draco and Hermione are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Convenient Misunderstanding**

_"That may be a reasonable argument, __**if**_ _you were my date."_

_"I am your date." He answered confidently._

_"Fake date." she informed._

They were friends. She wasn't sure when it had happened or why but they were officially friends. It definitely took time, years actually, but they had managed to put their school hatred and prejudices aside. For a long while she wondered how Harry could stand being partnered with the annoying Ferret but his skills as an Auror had earned respect. Harry eventually forged an unlikely friendship with the tall blond and so he slowly became integrated into her social circle. He wasn't the only one. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott hung around as well but she didn't see them as often nor had she taken the time to be more than an acquaintance. Many things had changed after the war, the mourning process alone seemed to go on for ages but now the Wizarding world was healing and with it came change. Blood supremacy in general seemed to die out, those that hung onto the old notion were smart enough not to voice their opinions to anyone and instead social class seemed to be the new trend in distinguishing oneself and family. There was a great deal of talk about unity but in reality it didn't stretch much beyond the grieving period.

The initial relief of not being on the run and fearing for your life had been the most welcome outcome at the end of the war but it didn't translate into safety. There had been a few attempted attacks on Order of the Phoenix members but luckily no one had been seriously injured. The violence had reinforced the need for Magical Law Enforcement and both Harry and Ron had joined the Auror department. Still fighting, against the bad guys. Hermione was paranoid and for the first few years after the war kept the location of her home hidden using a Fidelius Charm. It may have seemed drastic to some but they would never understand the amount of paparazzi that followed her or how badly she was plagued by nightmares from the war. In retrospect she knew she had been quite a recluse but it was her way of dealing with life after the war. Ron had been by her side for a time. They began dating right when the war ended and made a proper go at a future, but two years later the fire had died and their lives had gone in separate directions. Thankfully they were able to remain friends, even if they did have their awkward moments, but they were never as close as they had been back in their school days.

It had been eight years now since Voldemort's defeat and she had worked her way up through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was now a member of the Wizengamot. The court of law had undergone changes in the years immediately following the war and Hermione was very proud to now be part of the reformed parliament. This was her way of continuing the fight.

She stepped out of her fireplace and into her traveling room. She hung her coat in the small closet inside the room and slipped her shoes off on the mat. She padded across the living room and down the hall to her bedroom. It had been a busy week at work and she wanted nothing more than to change into her pj's, order take out and go to bed early. She sighed as she scanned her wardrobe for something to wear before settling on dark skinny jeans, a flowing tank top and heeled brown boots that came to her knee. She freshened up her make-up using her wand and decided to leave her hair, long and straight, just how she had styled it that morning. She didn't have time to eat and quickly munched on a protein bar as she tried to find her tan clutch. Moments later she had stepped back through her fireplace and out into Flannigan's Bar. As she made her way across the establishment, she noticed a tall blonde in the crowd and her stomach became uneasy. She had not seen him in ages and she had missed him. Nearly five months ago he had resigned from the Auror Department in order to go work at his father's company and had been aloof ever since. She greeted her friends with many smiles and hugs, slowly making her way around the group. When she reached Ron she hugged him tight and told him how happy she was for him. He would be getting married the following weekend and in lieu of a bachelor party, he and Lavender had opted for a night out together with their friends. Hermione thought it was brilliant and told the girl so when she embraced her.

Her heart was racing by the time she finally came to stand in front of Draco and he did not hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"I wondered if I was ever going to get a chance to talk to you tonight." He teased as he released her.

She smiled before giving him a stern look. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months." She teased back.

"I know, things have been hectic lately but I think it's going to finally slow down a bit. Did you miss me?" He arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

She looked thoughtful for a minute and even chewed her bottom lip for good measure. "No, not really…" she answered nonchalant.

"You really know how to make a guy feel good." He laughed and she joined in. They were always like this. Bantering back and forth, teasing each other playfully. The truth was, she had missed him terribly. The first time she ever remembered missing him had been a year ago. He had been gone on an Auror mission for about three weeks. When he returned she suddenly found herself faced with emotions she couldn't understand.

"Tell me about work. How is the new job?" she inquired.

As he was about to answer her Harry interrupted requesting Draco's help with getting a round of shots. He gave her an apologetic look before he walked away. She tried her best to shrug it off but the feeling of disappointment was overwhelming. She hadn't seen him in months and now he was walking away from her. There was a dull ache in her heart as she realized with new clarity that she still had feelings for the bloke.

The evening wore on and after several drinks followed by three glasses of water, Hermione decided she was fit enough to make it home. She approached Draco last and was thankful when Blaise excused himself from their company.

"I'm going to head out. It was nice to see you again. You still have to tell me about the new job." She told him.

He pulled her into a hug and spoke into her ear. "Maybe we should catch up over lunch or coffee?"

She pulled back and smiled. "I'd like that, Draco."

It was Tuesday night and she heard a tapping on her window as she finished her dinner. After opening the window for a very large Eagle Owl and setting him on the perch just inside her flat she pulled the rolled parchment from his ankle.

_Hermione,_

_I have some business to tend to in the Ministry this Thursday and wondered if you would be available for lunch?_

_Kind regards,_

_D M_

Her heart raced as she read his note but she was quick to remind herself not to read into this, it was just lunch. It was _not_ a date. She thought about her work schedule for the remainder of the week before scratching a short note of acceptance. She smiled to herself as she let the owl fly out of the window.

As lunch time approached on Thursday she began to feel nervous. Although they were friends she had never spent time alone with Draco. Sure they had found time to talk, just the two of them but always at a larger social function, they had never met on their own. She found the uncertainty of it all unnerving as she tried not to make more out of it. This was an innocent lunch with a friend, _not_ a date.

A knock on her office door pulled her from her thoughts and a few minutes later she was emerging onto the streets of Diagon Alley with Draco at her side. They found a table outside at Noreen's Deli. It was a beautiful warm day in mid-September and the pair was so wrapped up in their conversation that they failed to notice the group of paparazzi watching them from across the street.

"I'm so glad the job is going well. I knew you would end up there when you finally decided to leave the Ministry." She acknowledged.

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty obvious were my career was headed. I'm just thankful I was able to spend time as an Auror. You know, we wouldn't be having lunch together if I hadn't been accepted into the program. We probably never would have had the opportunity to get to know one another."

"It probably didn't' hurt that you were partnered with Harry either." She smiled.

"Funny how things work out." He mentioned.

"Speaking of working out… how is Astoria?"

He laughed. "I'm shocked you haven't heard, we broke up a time ago. She didn't enjoy taking a backseat to my new job."

"I'm so sorry, Draco, I had no idea."

"There no need for feeling bad, I'm not sad about it. We never would have worked out; it's for the best really. What about you? Are you still with that Derek bloke?"

"No. That ended a couple months ago… of course you would know that if you made an appearance now and then." She teased.

"You say that like maybe you've missed me?..." he probed with a smirk.

"Nope, just annoyed that I have to repeat old information." She told him before bursting into laughter. He laughed too and it was in that moment that they heard the sound of a shutter. She looked up and sighed as the photographer waved happily to the pair.

"Well, I suppose the Prophet will have us dating in tomorrow's issue." She muttered dryly.

"Why do you care? Let them think what they want, besides, would it be so horrible to be dating such a handsome and successful guy?" he questioned teasing her again.

She tried to hold in her smile but failed miserably. "I'm not sure who this handsome and successful bloke you speak of is but…"

"Hold on! I think I'm quite a catch. You could do worse you know." He bantered.

"I _could_ do worse. Actually, I _have_ dated worse, come to think of it." She smiled.

"Keep smiling like that and the paparazzi are going to think you like me." He told her with a smirk as he leaned forward.

She leaned in too. "I thought I wasn't supposed to care."

"Do you?"

"No." she answered without hesitation.

"Good." He said, satisfied before he leaned back in his chair.

He winked at her before waving over their waiter and requesting lunch be put on his tab. He then walked her back to the Ministry, with paparazzi in pursuit. Lunch had been filled with their normal flirty banter but they had also managed to have a proper conversation about his new job and what each had been getting up to over the past couple of months. She found that she had enjoyed herself a great deal more than she expected and this only seemed to solidify the attraction she felt for the blonde wizard. She wasn't his type, she knew that, and she tried her best to ignore how she felt since it was a waste of time to pine over him.

Days later the wedding was held on the grounds of Lavender's childhood home. The property was exquisite and had been decorated beautifully for the event. Hermione could see a small gazebo on the edge of a pond that would be the site of her friend's union. She made her way toward the rows of white chairs in the lawn and grinned as she came to stand next to Luna and Neville. She chatted happily with the pair as they waited. The ushers began to seat the waiting guests and Hermione grabbed hold of George's arm as they began to walk down the aisle.

"I didn't realize you had a date for the wedding, Ron said you were coming alone." George mentioned.

Hermione turned her head back to see Draco following behind George, very much playing the part of her date. He winked at her and she smiled shyly before turning back to her escort. "Oh, well, it was a last minute change." She replied lamely. George gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and acknowledged Malfoy as he followed Hermione into a row of seats.

Hermione took the open seat next to Luna and smiled brightly at her friend before turning to look at Draco. He sat down and adjusted his coat before grinning at her.

"Nicely played. He thinks you're my date tonight." She whispered into his ear. He placed his arm along the back of her chair and leaned toward her.

"Thank you, and I think you're as much at fault as I am in this matter." He pressed his face against the hair next to her ear and spoke softly.

"How is that?" She questioned leaning away from him.

"You didn't correct him." He told her smugly.

"I… well, I…" she struggled and he smirked.

Their conversation was interrupted as the music began to play. Hermione watched as Ron stood nervously at the front of the crowd. Harry and all four of Ron's brothers were at his side. It was a large bridal party and she watched as Ginny led the procession of bridesmaids down the aisle. The bride was lovely in an all white gown with her hair in an intricate weave of curls on top of her head. The ceremony was not long but she could feel Draco's gaze several times and when her eyes welled up with emotion during their vows, he gently rubbed her arm. It was comforting but it was also enough to distract her and for that she was grateful. Once the couple had been bonded the audience stood and applauded before filing out of their seats. Draco waited at the end of the row to escort her back up the aisle.

"You're really playing this up, aren't you? Not bad for a fake date." She teased him quietly.

"Hey, since no one knows any different I say it's as real as if I asked you myself."

"Right, only you didn't ask me…"

"Would it have changed things if I had? We're still here together." He smirked.

"True, we would both be here, but… "

"But?"

"The intention is different." She turned to look at him once they had made it away from the crowd a bit. "You know?"

"True." He murmured softly.

Keeping to their façade, they sat together for dinner at the reception. They were at a table with friends and they talked easily as they ate. Hermione heard Luna ask how long she and Draco had been dating in her dreamy voice and nearly choked on her bread. She stiffened and took a long pull from her wine glass as she looked to Draco. He got them into this so she would let him figure out how to respond.

"Not long. I'm not even sure if she likes me, actually." He teased laughing and looking to Hermione. She smacked his shoulder lightly and laughed too. She wondered how he had managed to be so honest and lie at the same time.

"That was a great picture of you both in the prophet." Luna added once the laughter died down.

"Thanks, Luna." Hermione replied with a smile.

The photo taken during their recent lunch had made the paper accompanied by a short article speculating that the pair was dating. The story went on to quote a fellow restaurant patron affirming that "the pair were having a great time and were very into one another". It was all just speculation but the writer seemed hopeful that the camera shy pair was making their relationship official by going public. The picture really was nice and like it or not it did appear, in the photo, that they were a bit of an item.

Dessert quickly followed dinner and after a few libations the party seemed to be in full swing. Hermione was laughing along with friends as George relayed the prank he had played on the nervous groom hours before the ceremony. Draco never left her side and she found it peculiar that he would carry on this way. Even Blaise seemed to eye him with curiosity. A slow ballad began to play and Hermione suddenly found herself being pulled away from the crowd and out onto the dance floor. Draco had a firm hold of her hand and smirked at her when she gave him a puzzled look. He stopped and tuned to her, pulling her close while wrapping his free hand around the small of her back.

"You could have asked instead of pulling me out here against my will." She tried to sound stern but it failed when she grinned.

"I hardly think dancing with your date could be considered against your will." He teased.

"That may be a reasonable argument,_ if_ you were my date."

"I am your date." He answered confidently.

"Fake date" she informed.

"Hermione, love, I've been your date since the first time you didn't deny it." Was his smug reply.

"When was there a second time?... "

"Dinner."

"Ohhh", she breathed before a mumbled "bullocks" escaped her mouth.

"Date."

"Fine" she sighed "… date." She assented. "Are you happy now?"

"Very." He laughed and she smiled back at him.

The following week Hermione walked into Finnegan's to meet her friends and was immediately confronted by Harry. He pulled her aside, his face serious as he told her they needed to talk.

"What is it, Harry? What's happened?" she questioned, panic bubbling just below the surface.

"You should have told me that you and Draco are dating? I had to find out from Luna." He smirked letting her know he wasn't really mad.

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. "We aren't dating, Harry. Draco's a wanker." She laughed again while Harry just stood there and watched her confused.

"I don't understand. So, you're not dating? Did you break up already?"

"No, nothing like that." She told him smiling. "What did Luna say?"

"She told me about the two of you at Ron's wedding."

Hermione quickly explained the mix up but Harry didn't seem satisfied.

"Do you like him?"

"What?" she asked wide eyed.

"He likes you, you know." He told her pointedly, letting the information sit in the air between them for a few moments before he walked away.

She stared after him for what felt like ages before she slowly walked over to join her friends. He liked her? Was that even possible? She wasn't quite sure what to do with that information; her brain seemed unable to process it. Just as she sat down at a table, she spotted him making his way across the bar in graceful strides and could feel heat rise in her cheeks. Ginny threw her a curious look before turning around to see what had distracted her friend.

"Let's grab lunch tomorrow. You have some explaining to do and I want details." Ginny quietly told her friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just ask Harry? He accosted me when I walked in regarding this very subject."

"Bullocks! I just lost a galleon." Ginny mumbled.

"What?"

"I may or may not have bet Harry that I would get the scoop on Malfoy first." The redhead confessed, looking sheepish.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock at her friend's confession. "That explains a lot."

"Let's still grab lunch; I'll come to your office?"

"Sure, Gin." Hermione gave a small smile.

He said hello to the group when he arrived at the table and she was very aware of his presence behind her, even before he draped his arm along the back of her chair and lightly squeezed her left shoulder. She looked up to greet him and before she could register what was happening he kissed her cheek. A blush painted her features and she smiled at the tall blonde. "Hey." She managed to breathe out in response. Conversation quickly enveloped the group again and Draco remained perched at her side while they talked with their friends. Her mind was reeling at his display of affection and she briefly wondered if she had just imagined his lips on her skin. She was puzzled by his behavior and wondered why he would keep up the act that they were dating unless… Did he think they were dating? Had she somewhere over the past couple of years missed the changes to the dating rule book? She definitely needed to talk to him, but first, a fire whisky… or two.

The night went by far too quickly and before she knew it, everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"I'll take you home." Draco told her as she grabbed her purse.

She nodded in response and he took hold of her hand as he led her through the pub. They both stumbled as they took exit from her fireplace. She kicked off her shoes on the mat and padded out of her traveling room without a backwards glance. He followed her to the kitchen where she pulled out two large glasses and filled them with water before handing one over to her companion.

She studied him for a long moment before breaking the silence.

"What were you playing at tonight, Draco?"

"I assure you, I have no idea what you mean?"

"You kissed my cheek." she informed him.

"I did." He confirmed.

"Why?...and everyone thinks we're dating, by the way."

"Yes, they seem to, don't they?" he acknowledged

"You didn't answer my question."

"Did you like it, the kiss, I mean?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"I refuse to answer that." She grinned.

"Why? I want to know."

"I will answer your question after you answer mine." She returned.

He thought for a moment, "Well, it seems that maybe we have reached a stalemate for tonight, then."

She raised an eyebrow and held his gaze. "Hmm, yes, it seems we have. That's a shame, really."

"Have dinner with me this Saturday? Maybe we could resolve this dilemma over food and a bottle of wine?

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She grinned

"Yes."

"A real date this time… " she pondered aloud.

"You're so amusing." He drawled.

She paused to down the rest of her water since she knew he was waiting for an answer. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea… " she teased.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He told her as he closed the space between them and kissed her cheek for the second time that evening. He didn't wait for a response before he turned and headed for her floo.


End file.
